


Frank Castle and Matt Murdock: Nazi Hunters

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Blind Character, Jewish Frank, M/M, Nazis, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Fury believes that The Punisher and Daredevil are new recruits for Hydra, so he sends The Avengers after them.OrAll Frank wanted was to spend quality time with his boyfriend killing nazis.





	Frank Castle and Matt Murdock: Nazi Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Nazi Hunter!Frank was a good idea... so this was made! Enjoy beloveds!

Fury rounded up this team of heroes, "Frank Castle, ex marine, and war criminal seems to be unstoppable. I have a feeling Hydra is involved somehow," 

"Like the Winter Solider once was?" Bruce asked not entirely convinced of the idea. 

"Exactly, the man has been taking on dozens of mobsters at a time, and walking out alive," Fury placed a few photos of the crime scenes the Punisher walked away from. "It's the only explanation I could think of," 

"Why would Hydra attack pointless gangs?" Steve raised a brow. 

"To throw us off, distract us, because they can! Take your pick, Captain," he responded. 

"I think it's worth looking into," Natasha addressed the room. 

"Of course you'd think that," Tony scoffed. "I know this bad. Very bad, but can't we leave Daredevil to deal with him? Because I'm rather fond of life, and I don't want to die," 

"I considered that, but lately the two have been working side by side. They could both be Hydra operatives." 

Behind Fury a what seems like stolen security footage played a scene with Daredevil fighting off a few men. While the Punisher riddled one of them with bullets.

"He's ruthless," Bruce felt sick to his stomach, and on screen Daredevil seemed to think the same thing. 

 _"Don't kill them,"_ Daredevil scolded him after he knocked the last guy out. 

_"He was useless, so no point allowing that scumbag to live,"_

_"You can't just decide that-"_

_"Red, stop, he didn't deserve to live. We knew that when we decided to come out tonight,"_

"Do we know anything on the guys they were attacking?" Sam asked not looking away from the screen. 

"The bodies can't be identified, and nobody wants to claim them. Police are running DNA searches as we speak," Fury reported watching Punisher tatter the men's faces with lead. 

"So we go to Hell's Kitchen hoping they dont kill us?" Clint asked irritation heavy in his voice. "I'm with Stark when he said he's fond of lfe, and doesn't want to die," 

"Thank you," Tony gestured at Clint. 

"The Punisher has been reported seen in Manhattan in the past three days, so there's a chance he'll be in the neighborhood tonight," the directed paused the footage. "Daredevil would most likely be with him," 

"Tonight, we head out," Steve stood signaling the end of the meeting. 

 

* * *

 

Frank stared back in shock at Matt, "Really?" 

"Who better to keep you from hurting yourself?"

Ever since Charlottesville Frank wanted to jump on any opportunity to kill a nazi-no-kill all of them. The world around them, as he knew it, is falling apart. People are being spat on for who they are, racists have come out from hiding, and the damn president is so far up Russia's ass he's eating their shit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Nazi are the reason why most of his ancestors died so young. They're the reason why people pity Jews. They're the reason why Jews today are retaliating in fear. He's heard people preach of non-violent resistance, but look how that worked out. Bitches that only speak violence understand violence. Luckily, violence is his specialty. 

"I've heard a group of em' are meeting in the upper east side of Manhattan," Frank told him grimly adjusting his Star of David necklace around his neck.

"So close to the Avengers? That's odd.." 

"Don't act suprised that's where the richest white people live. The Avengers couldn't care about the people of this country. All they do is spring to action if there's an alien, or some shit like that," Frank spat in disgust. 

Frank hated the upper east of Manhattan. Truly despised every single person in that neighborhood. They settled on a rooftop a few yards away from the Nazi are stationed down below. 

Frank's M16A4 rifle readied at the ledge, "Hope Hell's everything you've ever feared, fuckers," 

"Is there a clear shot?" Matt asked. 

"Not yet," Frank replied. "Just keep an ear out," 

Matt tiled his head to the right then to the left. An engine of some sort was heading their way, and a few heart beats. "Frank, we'll have company in about two minutes," 

"Son of a bitch," he hissed standing up straight. "From which direction?" 

"All of them," They readied themselves back to back. 

"Fuck," Frank cursed. "Red, it's The Avengers," 

"Hydra really hit a new low recuiting you two," Captain America said first. 

"You're mistaken, solider," Matt growled out. "We work for no one," 

"Sure, you're just really good at killing people?" Tony Stark said from behind his face plate. 

"We can take them, Red," whispered Frank as he pulled the rifle that was slung on his back into his hands. "Widow and Hawkeye are to your right." 

"Be careful, Frank," Matt said as he charged the two agents. 

Frank charged at Captain America, who his behind his shield. Another bird obsessed man, Frank didnt know the name of, came forward tossing boomer rang looking weapons. Frank easily shot them out of the sky. 

"Red wing!" He cried out. "Dude, what's your problem?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" Frank pulled out the smaller hand gun that he strapped to his waist, "Sorry not sorry, Birdman," 

The bullet successfully hit his abdomen. He weakly dropped to the ground, but managed to stand back up again. 

"Falcon, stand down!" Captain America ordered. 

Frank took a quick at Matt who is currently fending off the Black Widow. Hawkeye, Frank noticed, was coming in and out of conciousness. So he hauled him by the neck. 

"ONE MORE MOVE, AND BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!" Frank pressed the gun against his temple. 

"Bucky! Now!" Captain America shouted at the sky.

"Frank, GET DOWN!" Matt demanded.

Before Frank could move out of the way the world went dark. 

Matt heard Frank hit the ground, "You'll pay for that." 

The mysterious Bucky targeted him unsuccessfully until whatever he was shooting ran out. Iron Man let out a long suffering sigh, "I'm too tired, allow me," 

Matt felt some sort of heat generate from him, but couldn't figure out how hast it was moving. His body felt a quick shock before he passed out. 

 

* * *

 

Bruce and came down from their position on the neighboring rooftop. Steve clutching Sam said, "Grab them. We dint have long until they awake," 

Back at the tower, Tony placed the two vigilantes in a glass cell within his lab. Both Nat and Bucky sat on a chair facing them, they didn't want to chance them managing an escape. 

"So, we survived," Tony commented. 

"Barely," Clint glared. "Whatever fighting skill Daredevil picked is impressive," 

Nat smirked, "He handed your ass to you, and you compliment him?" 

Begore Clint could manage a snarky response, the Punisher stirred awake a scowl already in place, "What do you want from us?" 

"You know, the regular torture methods to get you to spill Hydra's secrects," Natasha shrugged effortlessly. 

"Again with this Hydra shit?" He spat. 

"Do you think we're idiots? No one else could walk away from a fight the way you two do." Tony chimed in. "Without being scientifically engineered," 

"You think we're some sort of science projects? You heroes are dumber than I originally thought." 

"Listen, Frank, just tell us what you we're going to do on that rooftop." Steve spoke as he entered the conversation. "Convince us you aren't Hydra," 

"We doing what you bastards would never do," Frank replied grimly. 

"That is?" 

"It doesn't fucking matter now, does it?" Frank snapped. 

Daredevil jolted up into a sitting position causing everyone to flinch.

"Frank? Frank, I can't hear anything. I-I can't hear," he stammered. 

"Why can't he hear? What did you do to him?" The Punisher charged up to the glass. 

"It's a temporary side effect of my stun ray," Tony brushed off. "Nothing that a Hydra agent doesn't deserve," 

"Frank!" Daredevil shouted with panic. 

"We'll write it in paper telling him it's temporary," Bruce offered. 

"Not unless you've a braille printer, mother fucker," Frank cursed over his shoulder. He grabbed Daredevil's frantic wrists pulled off his gloves, and placed his hands on his face. 

"Frank.." The devil of Hell's Kitchen let out a breath of relief. 

The Avengers watched as Daredevil visibly calmed down. He gribbed Frank's bicep as if he'll disappear. 

"He's blind?" Bucky gawked. 

"Well currently he's blind, and deaf. No thanks to you," 

"How does he fight? How's he so good?" Clint asked. 

"Sight is overrated," Frank glared at them. "Are you going to let us go, or do I have to get myself out of here?" 

"Tell us what you were doing on that rooftop," Natasha ordered. "We saw your rifle set up. Who were you planning to kill?" 

"Fucking Nazi assholes, and white supremacists." He gritted out. "Most of the upper east side of Manhattan is filled them." 

"They're awful, but that doesn't mean you should taken their lives," Bruce told him. 

"Yes, the fuck it does! People are being terrorized by these mother fuckers! They don't deserve to life." 

"Who are you to decide that?" Steve raised a brow. 

Frank reached up to his neck yanking off a necklace he held up to glass. It was the Star of David. "This is who I am," 

"Daredevil's Jewish, too?" 

"No, he doesn't need to be Jewish to hate Nazis. He doesn't need to be black, asian, hispanic, or middle eastern to hate white supremacists. All he has to be is a decent human! All of which none of you can save for yourselves!" He scoffed. "You dare call yourselves heroes when so many people are being killed for simply having different beliefs, or look different." 

"Nice speech," Daredevil smiled. "Glad I could experience it," 

"Thanks, Red," Frank looked over to his partner. "I was wondering when you'll be back," 

"What's the plan?" Daredevil ask.

"There's no plan." Tony retorted. "You're staying right here,"

"That so?" Frank smirked. "Is that why you didn't search my body?" 

Frank rolled up his pant leg, and unstrapped two guns from his calf. He tossed one to Daredevil, "Go crazy, we're surrounded with glass." 

When Daredevil smirked the Avengers only had a short time frame to move out of the way. The two maniacs shut up the glass until tgere was nothing left. They took predatory steps forward.out of the glass. Once the smoke cleared they were gone leaving more broken glass where Tony's lab window used to be. 

Tony was the one who broke the silence, "We're such assholes,"

 

* * *

 

 _"A small family of Jamaican Americans were killed by an Alt-Right group nearly an hour ago in the upper east side of Manhattan,"_ the news reporter spoke through the TV screen. " _America mourns the loss of another family,"_

"They're nazis! Call them what they are, you cowards!" Frank couldn't hear the rest. He could've prevented this loss if it weren't for those Avengers. He should've killed them on his way out. 

They're goingto.pay for this. They're going to suffer the same way the innocent Jamaican family of four did. Matt squeezed his shoulder with a short nod. A gesture of support he's used to receiving from the other man. 

"They'll be justice served, Frank, we'll make sure of it," 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
